Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for handling (flat) objects, in particular sanitary articles such as diapers, sanitary napkins or the like, wherein the objects are conveyed along a transport section in a product flow and are then put together in a grouping station to form groups of objects.
In addition, the invention relates to a corresponding device for handling (flat) objects, in particular sanitary articles such as diapers, sanitary napkins or the like, said device having a transport section for transporting the objects in a product flow in the direction of a grouping station for forming groups of objects.
Prior Art
Numerous variants of the methods and devices of the type mentioned in the introduction are known in practice. The problem in this case is articles being supplied subsequently to the group. This can be necessary if individual objects have been removed from the packaging flow for testing purposes or if individual objects have proved to be faulty in a possible test and have been discarded. As a rule, it is necessary to replace said objects. In addition, it can be desirable to add objects to the group which differ in one or several features from the remaining objects. Both these things are currently only possible manually or they are not possible at all.